Nothing Else Matters
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: NaruSasu Yaoi After three long years Sasuke and Naruto are reunited OneShot


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! If I did it would be a huge Yaoi smut fest.

Warning: this fic is Yaoi If you have a problem with Boy X Boy Love GO AWAY NOW!

Nothing Else Matters

"NARUTOOOOO……..COME OUT NARUTOOOOOO!" A lone figure wandered through the streets of Konoha yelling at the top of his lungs. The handsome man stumbled a bit before coming to a stop.

"NARUUUUUTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing here; you know you're missing nin!" The ebony haired boy spun around eyes wide with hope. His face fell when he saw a silver haired masked man.

"Where is he? Stop hiding him from me!" Sasuke grabbed his former teacher by the collar.

Kakashi glanced calmly at his former student. Sasuke's eye were wide, his expression fierce. He looked insane. "Naruto isn't in the village Sasuke, he's on a mission."

The silver haired jounin watched as the younger man lowered his head. "You lie." He whispered softly. "STOP LYING TO ME! GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!"

Pushing the older man away, Sasuke began to charge his Chidori. His Sharigan had long since been activated. He glared heatedly at Kakashi as his Chakra flowed into his hand, the sound of a thousand birds chirping filling the still night air.

The sharp spike in Chakra and the noise of the attack had alerted most of the ninja in the village. Everyone was scrambling to the sight to see what the hell was going on. Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Tsunade were the first to arrive.

Ino gasped in shock, eyes wide with disbelief. Sakura burst into tears. "Sas-Sasuke-Kun!" The pink haired girl promptly fainted into her boyfriends' arms. Lee glanced down at his girlfriend before turning to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, what do we do?"

She glanced at him before looking to the Uchiha again. She could tell something wasn't right about him. **_Naruto will never forgive me if I let him be killed or if he gets away again. He's been searching for so very long._**

Soon the entire area was filled with ninja. The ANBU surrounded the Hokage, along with Iruka, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Gai. They all looked on as Sasuke stared Kakashi down, Chidori still chirping wildly in his hand.

"GIVE HIM TO ME OR I'LL KILL YOU! I KNOW YOUR HIDING HIM WHERE IS HE!" Everyone looked at Sasuke in shock then glanced to each other. All were thinking the same thing, _what the hell is he talking about_?

oOo

Naruto flew through the trees at top speed. **_I can feel Sasuke's Chakra. Finally I've found him. _**When he arrived at the gates of Konoha he was a little shocked. **_I can't believe he's here. _**Picking up the pace he raced into town, when he reached a massive crowd he slowed his steps and jumped onto a near by roof.

Down below was Kakashi standing off against the boy Naruto had been searching for the past three years. He saw the Fully charged Chidori and figured they were trying to capture him. Question was why would he come here in the first place?

"WHERE IS NARUTO! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM TO ME! I KNOW YOUR HIDING HIM FROM ME!"

Naruto's eyes widened. **_What the hell is going on?_**

Sasuke let out a furious cry and lunged at his former teacher. Naruto quickly moved into action, jumping down and catching Sasuke's wrist.

The ebony haired boy blinked and let his Chakra dissipate. He glanced at the tan hand that had a firm hold on his wrist. Slowly his eyes moved up to look into the face of the man who had stopped him.

Bright blue eyes, glossy with unshed tears gazed into his. Shaggy blonde locks brushed the rims of those big baby blues. The whisker marks on his cheeks confirmed what Sasuke already knew.

"Naruto, is it really you?" His voice was soft almost sounding frightened.

Everyone around stared on nervously. Waiting with baited breath to see what the unstable Uchiha would do. Pale hands rose to brush gentle fingertips along the tanned face of the blonde man. Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's strong neck, pulling him closer. He inhaled deeply, the strong spicy scent of the blonde intoxicating to his senses.

Naruto stood still, eye's wide from shock at the intimate contact. He glanced down at the now shorter man in curiosity. "Sasuke, what's going on?" Deep onyx eyes met his and he gasped at the emotion he saw.

Sasuke's eyes filled with tears as he leaned forward, pressing his mouth firmly to Naruto's own. Blue eyes widened momentarily before slipping shut. The blonde wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's lean waist and pulled the smaller boy closer.

Everyone watched on in silence as the boys were reunited after three long years. Watched in silent wonder as the boys tears ran down their cheeks while they held each other in a passionate embrace.

Too soon the kiss ended, leaving both of them breathless. Sasuke looked to be coming out of his temporary insanity finally. He glanced around and scowled. "This is a problem. I will be executed now." Naruto looked around at all the ANBU inching towards them then looked to Sasuke. "They will have to kill me first, I won't loose you again Sasuke, never again." Sasuke took his hand and squeezed tightly. The blonde squeezed back and leaned down to whisper into Sasuke's ear. "I love you Sasuke, I always will." Sasuke slipped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulled him down into another kiss. "I love you too Dobe, always."

They looked at all the people surrounding them, heads held high awaiting their fate. As long as they were together nothing else mattered.


End file.
